The University of Wisconsin Fundus Photograph Reading Center (UW FPRC) proposes to serve as photograph reading center for the DME Clinical Research Network. To accomplish this, we propose to: (I) Collaborate with other network investigators to develop ideas for clinical trials of promising new DME treatments, construct study protocols, carry out approved studies, analyze the resultant data, and prepare manuscripts. (2) Adapt or develop procedures for documenting and grading DME. We can provide protocols for DME imaging (color stereoscopic fundus photographs, fluorescein angiograms, and optical coherence tomograms), and are experienced at orienting, certifying, and giving feedback to clinic photographers. By extending the Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study classification, we have protocols for evaluation/grading of DME from color photographs and angiograms. We are developing a protocol for assessment of OCT scans. We are prepared to modify these protocols further, if necessary, to define the eligibility and outcome criteria appropriate to network goals. The UW FPRC principal investigator and staff are experienced at participation in collaborative multi-center clinical trials (e.g., Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Early Treatment of Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Diabetes Control and Complications Trial, and several drug trials) and in networks to conduct them (e.g., the Study of the Ocular Complications of AIDS), and are strongly committed to the study of DME and its potential treatments as a major public health priority.